Hater Is Awesome
by vampirekittyrawrz
Summary: My very first fanfic! Please review! All tips and criticism welcome!


**I noticed that some people say things before their little stories. I feel the need to do the same. And yet I like to think of myself as a nonconformist… So anyway, I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah. I do, however, own my characters: Trevor, Maddox, Richard, Damen, Camilla, Jim, Anna, and Tina. I have also seen a little about kidnappings. So, of course, I shall kidnap someone.**

**Seth: How did I get here?!**

**Me: Shh! Story time! I'll fill you in after.**

Chapter One

"Trevor! Damen! Stop fighting!"

A direct order. As much as I wanted to rip out Damen's throat, I got off of him. He growled and ran off towards the trees, his paws kicking up sand. I wanted to chase after him and feel my teeth sink into and rip out his black fur. Instead I stayed on the beach.

"Kid, you have to control your temper," I heard.

"Get off my back, Richard," I thought. I phased into my human self. I grabbed my backpack from by a boulder where I threw it right before I started fighting with Damen. I always carry it around. You never know when you'll need extra clothes. As soon as I was dressed, a dark gray wolf padded up to me. I rolled my eyes.

Richard phased in front of me and I handed him a pair of underwear and shorts. He put his hand on my shoulder. "What started it this time?" he asked. I shrugged his hand off.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing I don't know how to deal with," I mumbled.

"Oh really? So you think anytime you need to deal with something, you can just phase and fight? Trevor, that's not the right way."

I snorted. "Violence is never the answer, you're right. What was I thinking?" I said sarcastically.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to our leader like that." I hadn't heard Maddox come up behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off. He looked at Richard. "Trouble with Damen, I'm guessing?"

"Mad, he started it! I was just sitting here watching the sunset and he has to come and start telling me-"

"Ah ah, don't repeat it. Close your eyes. Good. Now breathe." Mad always knows how to calm me down. Too bad he wasn't here before I started fighting with Damen.

Richard gave me a look. "I don't know what happened. All I know is I phase to tell everyone something important and I find you two fighting. This has to stop. We are a pack. We have to treat each other like family. I'll talk to Damen. I know he picks on you. But you have to learn to ignore him. Got it?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

Mad patted my shoulder. "Good. Now what were you going to tell us?" he asked, turning towards Richard. I sat down on the boulder and Mad sprawled out in front of it.

"We have to wait for Cam. I told her to bring Damen back, too. Trevor, that means behave."

"Yeah. Bad dog. Behave." I rolled my eyes.

Mad laughed. "That's kind of insulting. We're not dogs."

"You sure smell like one," I joked. I pinched my nose and made a face.

He stood up. "Oh yeah? How about I get rid of that nose for you then?" He put up his fist and smiled. The flash of white against his copper skin made me laugh. Us Quiluetes pretty much have the same dark skin. Dark eyes too. The same with our hair. Black as night. Sometimes I wonder why we're dark. We're the good guys aren't we? And yet the bad guys are light. I guess I should explain.

All that talk of phasing? I'm a wolf. Well, werewolf I guess is a better term. Sounds crazy, I know. But the world is filled with so much we can't explain. And myths aren't always myths. Guess what else exists? Vampires. They're pale, beautiful. That's what I meant about the lightness. But I guess they have to be appealing. Otherwise they couldn't survive. So we exist to protect the humans. Most vampires aren't like the ones that live in Forks. These only drink animal blood, not human. I don't get it either. All of us are suspicious. They just came here a few months ago. And it wasn't long before we started phasing.

How many of us are there? So far, it's just me, Mad, Richard, who's the pack leader, and then Damen, the second in command. And get this: Cam, that's short for Camilla. Usually the legends say only men have the wolf in their blood. It's been heard of only two other times for a woman to be a werewolf. So Cam is rarity. It makes her head a little big.

You want to hear more about the vampires? There's only three of them. There's Jim, Anna, and Tina. Jim has black hair. It's striking against his pale skin. Anna is his mate, and she's a blonde. Tina is her older sister, also a blonde. Jim and Anna are both eighteen. Tina is twenty-two. In human years that is. Richard is the only one who's seen the vampires. So all of that is pretty much what I got from him.

Just then I heard laughter coming from the trees. Of course. Cam was walking towards us, with Damen right behind. Mad sat back down after playfully slapping my cheek. With a quick glance towards me, Damen sat next to Mad. Cam sat on Damen's lap. I rolled my eyes.

Richard stood before us and said, "The vampires want to meet with all of us. I know I've only spoken to them once, but they do seem okay. Cam, don't give me that look. I agreed to it. Tomorrow they're coming onto our territory. I thought it was best in case things… took a turn for the worst. We'd have the advantage over them considering we're familiar with the area."

Mad nodded. "Good thinking. Well I'm up for it. My first look at a vampire. How about you, Trev?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Exciting."

Cam wrapped her arms around Damen's neck. "I've got someone by my side to fight with if things go bad. So I'm ready."

Damen just nodded.

"So it's settled," Richard said. "Tomorrow we meet with the vampires."

**Me: So what do you think, Seth?  
Seth: I'm still wondering why I'm here.**

**Me: About my first fanfic, I meant.**

**Seth: Your first? –claps-**

**Me: Well, tell me what you think people! Give me reviews! All criticism gladly accepted. Anything that helps is obviously welcome.**

**Seth: But wait, why am I here?**

**Me: -facepalm- Because I said so. Happy?**

**Seth: 0_o**

**Me: Yeah, who's Hater you're wondering? I couldn't think of a title and yeah... He suggested it. This chapter is for you buddy!**


End file.
